User blog:Zepekinio25/$n4k3 RP character: Dread
Note that i am french, so there will surely be some spell error in the text, so please ignore them. So here is my RP character: Name: Dread Fateburn Date of birth: '6 june -1000 '''Age: '''2000 years old '''Race:'Half monster-lord/ Half human '''Class: '''Form 1 and 2: Monster-lord , Form 3: Dark god '''Maximum HP: Form 1: 36000 HP, Form 2: 72000 HP , Form 3: 100000HP Maximum SP: '''35 SP '''Energy: '''Dark energy '''Appearance: (loli only, for now) Dread has a human form, due to the fact that the gene of the consolited hero where really powerfull, he don't have any tail or any horn. Dread is tall and has a normal corpulence, his hair his short and black, when he isn't in a battle, his skin his at the same color of a human one.At form 1, his eyes are the same one of Alice 16th (snake eyes) , his skin is the same one of Alice 16th and his ears are the same of Alice 16th. At form two, his eyes become completely yellow and his pupil go from the bottom of his eyes at the top of his eyes. At form 3, his eyes turn orange fire and when you look directly at him (in the eyes) you see fire in his pupil (just like Sauron in lord of the ring) And you can see dark lightning going through his body, you can also see a Dark aura coming out of his body. He wear an heavy black and red armor and a long black cape. Weapons: *monster lord powers: Dread is a monster lord, he know the basic skills of the monster lord and created some, at form one, his power have the same power of Alice 16th one.At form 2, his power gain more power than Alice 16h but have to attack less because it use a large ammount of power.At form 3 he can use his mother powers but can use one every 2mins, because of the huge powers of his mother powers. *Monster lord dark two handed sword: Dread has created an two handed sword that measure 1m20, because of the fact he created it, it's as light at a normal sword, the sword is on his back when he travel and behind his throne when he stay at his castle.When he travel as a human, he hide the sword with his power. *Servents: He have also two servent that can help him with everything and anything, a superior vampire (male) And a dragon girl (same form as granberia) who fallen in love and give birth to an half dragon half vampire girl that Dread train. *Monster lord Ero-attack: Dread is a monster lord, and because of this, he can use like the monster lord ero-attack to make cum to death someone, he can only use these technics on female, and get his energy from woman love juices.His pleasure attack get more powerfull when he get more power. Biography: At the great monsters war, between Ilias and Alice 1st, for 5 999 999 000 years, the war raged in the world, at the end of the war, an hero that Ilias created and consolidated goes with a team of 30 human at the monster lord castle, they killed all monsters on their path and lost men on the travel, 25 men died before reaching the monster lord throne, and the 4 last sayed to the hero who Ilias created to go and kill Alice first while they will fight monsters here. The hero was a general of Ilias, he killed more than 1000 monsters and was able to fight alone an entire army of monsters, he reached the throne room where Alice 1st was waiting, she was looking at him with interest but where not moving at all.The hero run and jump to kill Alice 1st, but he was beated by only one of her power, after beating him, she put him on the jail, and raped him for two weeks, using her power to make sure he stay alive.At the end of the two weeks, she was pregnant, and the hero was dead.After 9months, she gived birth, but, it wasn't a monster girl, it was a men who was born.She decide to keep him and wait for another hero, she rapped him again and then gived birth to a girl this time.She named her daugther Aliphesse, and named her son Dread.At the last year of the war, Dread was naming his mother and his sister 'Alice' because for him, Aliphesse was to serious and to long to say.But dread wasn't able to use his powers, if he used his power, then he would have turn into pure dark energy, so Alice 1st choosed to keep him away from the battle, at the end of the war, when Alice 1st choosed to seal herself to stop the war, she placed Alice 2nd on the throne and erased the memory of Dread then send him as a normal human on a human town, because she know that Ilias didn't know about him. After 3 generation of monster lord, Dread started to have weird Dreams, a lamia, who looked very powerfull was calling him, saying at him to take her hand, when he finaly taked it, he teleported on a weird castle, on the montain, she make him visit the all castle and then take him to a weird room, their were weird symbol on the ground, written in purple, filled with dark energy.After all this walk, she look at him in the eyes and sayed <<''My son''>>.Dread wake up and started to think about what this was, he goes outside his house for the afternoon and asked things about a weird castle, a lamia and dark energy, everyone sayed to him that this was the monster lord castle that he was talking about. Dread wanted to know where these dreams came from, and wanted to travel to hellgondo continent, but, without weapon and armor, he was dead. So he go to the church and sayed that he wanted to be a hero of Ilias, to have weapon and armor, after he said that, the priest give's him a sword, an armor and some lunch, then say that he needed to go to Ilias village to be baptised, Dread go out of the village and head out directly at hellgondo.One night, while he was sleeping, the 3rd monster lord come's to know why he was heading to hellgondo, she learn in her mind and then taked his sword and replaced it with Angel Halo, to make sure he don't kill monsters.When Dread woke up, his sword was not the same, but he feel like there was nothing weird in this sword, and continue his travel. One day, he fall into a hole created by a spider girl, he wasn't able to use his sword and wasn't able to move, but, when the spider was starting to get close to him, an huge explosion of dark energy hapenned, the spider blew up and Dread eyes were yellow, 5second after this, he fainted.He woke up into goldport, the villager bringed him to here.But, a group of rebels monster girls that weren't listening to the monster lord, attacked the village, Dread felt an intense rage, and killed all the monster with the speed of the wind, the rage of the fire, the strenght of the eart and the calm of the water, then , when he finished to kill them, his body start to turn into pure dark energy, and he get immediately teleported into Hellgondo montain by Alipheese Fateburn 3rd.He found the castle, hided by a fence that looked like a montain and put his hand on the huge Castle door, he entered the castle and directly head to the weird room he saw on his dreams, when he enter inside, he feel like everything was ok, that there were no danger.Then, the symbol started to shine and the door closed the room, Dread cloths has been destroyed by dark radius, and a dark purple smoke started to get into the room, Dread fainted.When he woke up, his body changed, his skin was dark purple, his eyes were yellow and a red 'A' with snake were on his right shoulder (tatoo), and he remenber everything he lived on the monster lord castle, what he was, who his mother was and then he headed to the throne room, were he taked a nap, and talked with his mom on his dreams, who explain to him what hapenned to him, how his new body were working.After all the explanation, he created two servents with his dark god powers, a two handed sword, an armor and then used his power to repair all the castle.He sayed to his servent to collect information on the human and the monsters.While their were trying to find a way to collect informations, Dread started to train and to use monster lord powers, he also trained to use his sword and to use the power of the wind, the earth, the water and the fire.After 3 weeks, his servent talked to him about the human who were killing a lot of monsters, and the monster who were killing a lot of human, monster or were disobey to the monster lord on the throne, he then asked them to instal into a human village and a monster village, and to collect the WANTED paper, like this he could find who were doing these type of things.After killing a lot of bad guys, the monsters started to be affraid of Dread, and the human started to fear him too, because of that, Dread choosed to use false information to make believe the Bad guys were killed by contracts hunter, but, the monsters started to ask to the monster lord to take care of him, because she needed to have the control on them, she started to hunt him.And Ilias started to send heros and angel to attack him on his castle, but they never killed him. Personalty: Dread is calm and is often silent, his personaly can change if he stay a too long time in his 3rd form, because of the monster lord blood and gene,He don't show his emotions often and don't like when someone start to try to know what he is thinking, what he is feeling. He kill only the people he want to kill, and always spare the other, even the angels.He kill only people who want war between human and monsters, who kill a lot of monster / human, who is psychopath, but will never kill someone who attack him because he fear him, because we asked him, because he think he can kill him and want to fight something more powerfull than the monster lord to know his level, And he kill the people who are at the point of killing the monster lord on the throne. He can't die of an old age, because of the goddess genes he have.When a monster, a human or even an angel his attacked by hero, bad people, monsters, he always help them, even if some have to kill him normaly, he can't fall in a trap because he can feel what people want, if someone want to kill him, he know it.After he save someone, if the men/girl he saved his getting always attacked, have problemes or his really powerfull, then he said to them that they can serve him, and live's inside his castle. Weaknesses: the fact that his powers are really huge, cause some rules and restriction with his form: *If he use the Form 2, then he will have to wait for 2days before using it again *If he use the form 3, he will recover his energy by sleeping for 8-10days, and will have to wait two weeks from the time he woke up, before using it again. *If he stay a too long time in his 3rd form, then his personality can change from 2days to 6years. *He has a weakness to light energy due to the fact that his body is made with dark energy. *His power are sometimes so huge that they can injure him. * when the fight take too long time, his Dark power start to disseaper, little by little but can't go more down than that: HP: 22000, SP: 12, Def: middle. Strengths: *Because of the fact that he is a monster lord, he have a lot of HP and a good defense *He can use the power of the elements without the spirits *He can mix the elements to make powerfull power *He can mix Dark enegy and light energy to make powerfull power that can blow up everything in 1km, but only in 3rd form. *He is a professional of the two handed sword. *He can summon for 6seconds his mother to help him on the 3rd form Skills: Dread use the dark energy to make powerfulls powers and can move his sword without problems because of the fact that the sword is light as a normal sword (1 handed) and can put a power inside to make it move alone, while he can use his powers.Dread is able to use the elements on his equipment, like unfusing his armor with the power of the earth. Passives: Dread humor':'' When Dread is calm, he have more luck to touch his enemy and to do a critical hit, when Dread is angry, he make more damage but his less precise, and touch less his enemy. ''Dark energy: ''Dread energy is pure dark energy and damage the enemy when he hit Dread, also, the less time the fight take, the more powerfull Dread powers are. ''Eyes of the monster lord: ''Dread eyes permit him to see the energy of his enemy toward object, so they can't escape or hide. ''Monster lord defense : ''Dread don't react to gaz and powers that change state if the user is not very powerfull. '''Sword Abilities (With forms): Form 1: deceptive blow: ''Dread attack with his sword from right or left and stop his attack before hiting the enemy and turn and attack from the opposite side, doing a critical hit (3 SP.) ''Dark blow: ''Dread unfuse his sword with dark power and then attack his enemy (4 SP.) '''Form 2 (8SP. to 4 SP. when close to die / angry):' Sound speed blow: Dread use the power of the wind at his second form, and hit 6 time the enemy in a very short time (6 SP.) elements blow: ''Dread unfuse his sword with two elements and then attack his enemy, can choose the elements you want to use: Earth=Strenght , Water=Cut trought object (go through armor), Fire=Critical hit , Wind=Two blow. (8 SP.) '''Form 3:(18 SP. to 10 SP. when close to die / angry):' corrupted blow: ''Dread mix Dark energy and holy energy, then hit his enemy (10 SP.) ''Fateburn ultimate blow: ''Dread concentrate 1/4 of his power and the power of Alice 1st in his sword and hit the enemy, who faint for 3turns, Dread then take 1 turns to regenrate his power,but don't get is life back. (12 SP. ; -85000 HP) '''Magic powers Abilities (with forms):' Form 1: omega blaze: ''Create a tornado of fire (3 SP.) ''Frost ozma: ''frezze in the ice the enemy and do him damage (4 SP.) ''monster lord cruelty: ''Attack the enemy with dark energy, 4 time (6 SP.) ''Dark trinity: ''Dread charge is power and attack with all the 3 skills of his first form (10 SP.) '''Form 2:' Monster lord revengeance: ''Dread plant his sword on the ground and scream the name of the skill, a lot of weird Dark tentacules come out from a portal and attack the enemy. (4 SP.) ''Monster lord Rage: Dread unfuse his hands with the power of darkness and punch the enemy 4 times with the strenght of a superior vampire lord (6 SP). (strengh of the vampire are not the same as the power of the vampire,to know how is strengh is hight with this skill, go check Rosario + Vampire, you will understand) Monster lord judgement: ''Dread plant his sword on the ground and scream the name skill, a dark purple circle surrounds all enemy in front of him, then, you choose between life and death, life=pleasure attack , death=normal attack (8 SP.) '''Form 3:' Blow of the universe: ''Dread use the power of the dark energy and the power of the light energy then clap his hand, a huge explosion occur and the enemy faint for 1 turn (SP. 12) ''Fatburn ultimate power: ''Dread use 1/4 of his energy and sumon Alice 1st, then use the ultimate power who is able to break a timeline, take 2 turn to charge, defense -50% (12 SP. , -85000 HP) I'nvocations(With forms)' '''Form 1:' Orown Keat: Sumon the vampire servent of Dread (8 SP.) Aglia Aposemar: Sumon the dragon servent of Dread (8 SP.) Sarah Keat : Sumon the half dragon half vampire servent of Dread (12 SP.) Form 2: Dread fateburn: '''Summon a clone of Dread, 50% less stronger than him (12 SP.) '''Form 3: Alipheese Fateburn 16h: Sumon the monster lord on the throne, can't sumon when fighting monsters (14 SP.) Alipheese Fateburn 1st: Sumon the first monster lord for 6 seconds, who use an ultimate attack (18 SP.) *Omega blaze (Darkness unfuzed): create a dark purple fire tornado, filled with dark energy. *Time frezze: Frezze the time and space for the enemy for 4 turns *Heal: Heal Dread *Dark godess Rape: Rape the enemy and cost a lot of pleasure damage to him, one shot men ( 35 SP.) Elementals unfusing powers: Power of the earth: ''Dread unfuse himself with the power of the earth (4 SP.) ''Power of the water: ''Dread unfuse himself with the power of the water(6 SP.) ''Power of the wind: '' Dread unfuse himself with the power of the wind( 4 SP.) ''Power of the fire : '' Dread unfuse himself with the power of the fire(6 SP.) ''item unfusing: ''Dread unfuse one of his item with an element power ( Earth=Strenght / armor +50% , Water=Cut trought object (go through armor) / protect from the grips, Fire=Critical hit / more SP(+5) , Wind=Two blow / speed +50%) (5SP (+ 5SP at each use)) '''Other:' Throne nap: When dread don't have to do anything, he often sleep on his throne and join his mom on his dream , control his servents from his dream , Sleep normally. Family visit: When dread start to get bored he often disguise and go see what happen on the monster lord castle. Training '': When dread has free time, he often train on the special training room of the castle ''Raping '': When he need to recover a little amount of energy, he goes to the jail of his castle and rape one of the Female hero or, when he need more energy, he go to the monster lord castle and have sex with the monster lord who is on the throne. '''Sentences of Dread:' Dread: i Often asked myself why i was born...But the thing i always asked myself...Was if i will die one day... Dread: *Get hit*...You are pissing me off...*Pass at 3rd form*...Now, STFU! *Attack with a huge power* Dread: If i keep this up....I'm going to blow up the montain.... 'Dread pictures: ' Loli. Dread fateburn.jpg|Loli version of Dread Dread Fateburn.png|Dread Fateburn (normal form) in front of the old monster lord castle Category:Blog posts